1994 Atlantic hurricane season (PhTracking)
The 1994 Atlantic hurricane season was a well-below average season with only 5 named storms, 2 hurricanes, and 1 major hurricane; it had the least amount of named storms since the 1983 Atlantic hurricane season. It started early with Tropical Storm Adrian forming on May 26, but the rest of the season was mostly devoid of storms due to the unfavorable conditions caused by the extremely warm El Niño. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Adrian Tropical Depression One formed from a tropical wave on May 26 which intensified into Tropical Storm Adrian a day after. Shortly after reaching its peak intensity, Adrian began to accelerate and underwent extratropical transition later that day. Adrian's extratropical remnants caused some much-needed rain in New England. Tropical Storm Bolt The NHC began tracking a low-pressure area which later became Tropical Storm Bolt less than 6 hours later on July 28. It slowly weakened after forming and degenerated into a Remnant low shortly before making its only landfall in South Carolina due to very unfavorable conditions. Bolt's remnants caused heavy rain and some thunderstorms in the area. Hurricane Caroline Hurricane Caroline was the strongest storm and only major hurricane of the 1994 Atlantic hurricane season forming on August 17. It was initially moving north-northwestward while gradually intensifying but turned very sharply to the southwest after reaching peak intensity soon after forming just west of the Yucatan Peninsula. It slowly weakened from there due to a failed eyewall replacement cycle while slowly accelerating and then eventually made landfall on Mexico late on August 20 as a weak Category 1 hurricane. It rapidly weakened soon after due to the mountainous terrain of Mexico, dissipating early on August 21. Tropical Depression Four Tropical Depression 4 was a weak but fairly long-lasting storm. The unfavorable conditions in its area prevented it from intensifying further. It made landfall on the Yucatan Peninsula, causing it to degenerate into a remnant low. It reformed back into a tropical depression once more before dissipating on September 22. Tropical Storm Danica Danica was a destructive and long-lasting system causing torrential rains and multiple landslides throughout the nations of Puerto Rico, Haiti, and Cuba. Forming from a tropical wave, it gradually intensified and was named Danica. It was projected to reach hurricane status but fell just short as it made landfall over Puerto Rico. Soon after making landfall, it made another landfall on Haiti as a minimal tropical storm and made yet another one on Cuba as a tropical depression. It dissipated on October 17. Tropical Depression Six Tropical Depression was a short-lived tropical depression that made landfall on the island nation of Jamaica at peak intensity, causing heavy rains in the area. Six's remnants caused moderate rains and thunderstorms in the country of Cuba. Hurricane Evan Hurricane Evan was a long-lasting storm affecting the Bahamas and southern Florida. After being named early on October 25, Evan started to gradually intensify while moving west-northwest. Soon after, it started curving to the north. After reaching its initial peak intensity of 100 mph as recorded by recon, Evan unexpectedly turned west while weakening into a tropical storm. It soon resumed its gradual intensification, reaching its peak intensity of 105 mph and 969 mbar as recorded by a hurricane hunters aircraft. Soon after, it started weakening while traversing the Bahamas due to moderate wind shear. It made landfall on the city of Miami as a weak tropical depression, dissipating a day after. Tropical Depression Eight Tropical Depression Eight was a short-lived and weak tropical depression, forming on October 29. It barely held on to tropical depression status for its whole existence due to overall unfavorable conditions. It degenerated into a remnant low shortly after making landfall on Belize, dissipating 12 hours after. Unnamed SS An extratropical low turned subtropical on December 8, prompting the NHC to track the system. It soon attained tropical-storm-force winds but wasn't named due to it being subtropical. It made landfall on Georgia, causing minimal damages in the area. Storm Names These names will be used again for the 2000 Atlantic hurricane season, with the exception of Danica, which will be replaced with Daysha for the 2000 season due to the damages it caused throughout Puerto Rico, Haiti, and Cuba. Category:Past Hurricane Seasons Category:Inactive hurricane seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Hurricane seasons Category:El Nino seasons